Action upon Revenege
by Asteria Fay
Summary: Revenge upon action. A person driven mad to the extent he gained a gruesome desire… To kill! I was in fault as well, guilt drives me to great lengths yet I haven't stop being who I am. It's a past I'm willing to let go of, not cause I may seem cold hearted but everyone must strive for a change, and this is my change!
1. Chapter 1

14 September 2010

? POV

Sailing across the sea in a luxurious in yacht . My father and his co. partner, Mel were out abroad for a business trip and me and my friend, Mark who was Mel's son were tagging along. I was intrigued by my father's work and so I joined in with my dad's work so that I could be better just as my dad is.

We travelled overseas to America for a big expedition. I was peeking through my dad's blueprints for the new company logo. I saw something unusual overhead, I placed my up most importance towards it, as "What is that, father?" I question, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Wakiya! You are a troublesome child, get away!" I didn't respond, as harsh as those words were I didn't really care. For the least I knew our relationship was complicated and in a bit of a dispute. Either way I still looked up to him, my dad had amazing talents, some I hope to gain someday. Interrupted by the loud grumbling of the thunderstorm that was passing. It shocked me a little but I didn't expect much of it, until everything ended in havoc.

Next thing I knew, I hung by a thread or a fence maybe. One straw to grasp a hold of or I let myself die a painful death. I frantically search, I wasn't alone was all I could tell. Mark's grip loosely hung around the edge of the fence.

The yacht was split into two and everyone is panicking, running around the ship trying not to fall to their demise. I was frozen, scared and trembling. Since I was so close to the fence I slipped out, almost about to fall into the ocean until I grabbed onto the fence. As I felt my fingers weaken, my dad quickly grabbed on to my wrist right quickly before I could fall to my doom. I saw Mark in the same position as I am and so was his dad. It was a decision between picking me or Mark and in the end I was the one who was chosen.

It was a pathetic excuse just to pick me for I was the son of the CEO, if this were to happen to me my father's business would end in total disaster and my father's reputation ruined. Even so Mel still had the nerve to pick me just because of money. Money is what'll bring humans to their demise.

As I was pulled up, I saw Marks grip weakened and as he was pulled down by his strength weakening and finally fell to his death. Mel was crying out to his son while he was falling, I could've sworn Mark was smiling too while falling. I couldn't understand, he urged his father to pick me… He died an honorable death, if I only could've saved him from this.

Later on everyone was brought to safety, there was only one casualty and that was… Mark. The search team found a roasted body, not a single place he wasn't painfully burnt. Scrapes covering his face, I couldn't bare myself to look at his pitiful state.

I was there at his funeral; Mel couldn't handle his son's death. He cried at the gravestone, yelling to his son that it was his fault. I also found guilty of myself too. It was the day I could never forget.

Present Time

Wakiya's POV

I was training Beyblade as usual, it was a Saturday so I was basically alone. Maids and my other members are on their day offs. So I'm definitely all alone, which I don't mind at all, having time all to myself wasn't half bad. I heard the doorbell ring in my house and I walked to the door to see who that is. There was a guy who is wearing EVERYTHING black, coat, shoes, hat and sunglasses. Who is this dude?

"Um, can I help you?" I asked politely as I could

This guy claimed to be my dad, he showed me all the proof and evidence my dad could have. So I guess I had to believe him. But there was something phony about this guy that I just couldn't say. Then I heard the phone house rang, I picked up the phone and answered…

"Hello? Wakiya speaking."

"Wakiya, it's your father."

"My what?"

"Your father." He corrected.

"That's impossible because he's standing right there in front of me."

"What nonsense are speaking Wakiya?" Just after that the man who claimed to be dad points a gun towards my forehead. "I'll call you back." And then I hang up the phone.

"So, you are a faker now are you." I said calmly. I whipped out my Beyblade, Wyvern and pointed it out towards his head. "You shoot and I don't hesitate to let this smack right into your face, old man." The blonde glared at the man.

Okay so that's enough for now, Me and Dreamsinger had a blast writing the first chapter. Let us know if you enjoyed and we shall continue on writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Later with Valt, Shu, Rantorou (Boss), Kensuke, Daina and Houji, all of them were at Valt's house for a hangout. Everyone was at a day off and Valt wanted to invite Wakiya but he refused. Valt's siblings were on a vacation with his dad so he was on his own with his mother.

Valt and the gang were chattering, as they did so it started to become a bit too loud, this however made Shu's irritation grow more and more and ending to him being really pissed off which is why he yelled: "Would you all please shut up?!"

Everyone wentsilent and Valt pouted, his cheeks puffed up and quite red Then his mother came and announced, "Alright, who's hungry? What's wrong Valt? Lost another match with Shu again?"

"Mooom, why would you say that? Especially in front of them!" Valt pointed out. While the others snickered with a slight smile appear on Shu's face.

Out of the blue, Houji's eyes widened, he jerked upwards staring at each other with wide eyes. They all notice this.

"What's the matter, Houji?" Ker the puppet cat spoke from Kensuke's hands.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Beus the puppet dog then said from Kensuke's hand.

Houji screamed in outrage and by screamed it means yelling, "What are you talking about? Master is in trouble right this instant!"

Houji rushed out immediately out of Valt's room and ran out, on his way towards Wakiya's house. The others followed him.

Meanwhile with Wakiya

Wakiya and the imposter were face to face with Wakiya holding Wvyern towards the imposter and the imposter holding a gun towards Wakiya. Then slowly the imposter lowered his gun until it reached his hips and Wakiya copied his move.

Both of them slowly walked to the couch and sit ideally. Wakiya placed his chin on his knuckles while his legs were on top of each other. "So what are your motives?" He asked, calmly.

"…." He stayed quiet, not willing to answer the question.

Wakiya grew impatient so then he calmly asked the man, not too hastily or it may cost him his life, "Mind getting out of my house? Or do I push you out myself, old man?" It wasn't a question to which he could reply, it was a straight up demand or things might get messy.

"Quit calling me 'old man'! I'm 34, that don't consider me as an old man!" His patience was little to none; it was quit amusing to taunt this foolish man actually.

Wakiya place his two arms on his hip, "Well, you're still an old man in my books." This kid, he was a nuisance or at least in the 'old man's' opinion.

"Are you sassing me kid?" he didn't really have to ask, quite obvious actually.

Wakiya smirked at this, "If you're smart enough, you should know." The blonde kept to toy with the man, his smirk gave it all away. Wakiya had nothing to do and by this moment he had the man wasting his precious time over something so ridiculous. Oh if only he realized sooner.

Back with the gang…

It was really late; about midnight, just as they were running they heard someone calling as they were rushing to Wakiya's house. They almost reached there but Valt's mother called them back in the house and they had to come back because it was really late. The rest were staying at Valt for a sleepover.

They had all thought Wakiya was all safe and well, oh how wrong they were. Houji's paranoia maybe getting too out of hand so just like nothing, they shrugged it off. But without a meaning of a doubt, in the back of their heads they were all worried.

Back with Wakiya…

"Now are you going to get out now?" Wakiya asked one more time, his patience slowly ridding of itself and soon brute strength would come in play if either one was tempted, as if they weren't already.

"Alright." The man nodded slowly, agreeing with Wakiya's wishes, one second you deny and now you agree. What was this shady guy thinking? He's already suspicious.

Walking outside calmly and attentive to his surroundings, one second he relaxed and calmed his tensed body. Stretching, Wakiya turned to the man and just as he did so, two men jumped out from the covers of the darkness and cornered him out.

The three men reached for Wakiya and quickly tied his arms and covered his mouth and eyes with rags. He showed no resistance still as one of the men hit him on the head. Drowsiness overcame him, yet he willingly accepted it as darkness took over his senses. The men dusted off their hands and with that they set off from Wakiya's house, along with the blonde obviously.


End file.
